Tables Turn in Time
by spangladesh920
Summary: Following his victory over the evil Vicky in Maho Mushi, Timmy sits back and contemplates how his actions have changed his future. With the help of his godparents, he travels 20 years into the future to see it for himself.


_Summary: Following his victory over Vicky inside Maho Mushi, Timmy is relaxing with Cosmo and Wanda when inspiration strikes. He remembers the dark and dreary future his older self told him of, and he wonders if anything has changed. What will he discover, and will it change his perspective on several things in his life? Read on to find out! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot. All characters used herein are the property of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. _

The scene is a serene one at the House of Turner. Timmy was still basking in the glow of his victory over Vicky, which prevented her from taking over the world via "Dictator Week" on the Biographical Channel. He was walking back to his house after burying his time capsule when a thought entered his hyperactive ten year old mind: What had happened to his future self because of Vicky's defeat?

While it was true that it had shocked him concerning his future self, Timmy couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride at how "cool" he would become as an adult…or at least in the future where Vicky was in control. Now, it seemed that his "cool" self would become just another dumb adult bent on ruining any fun his children would want to have.

_No, it can't be true…I won't become just like my parents and leave my kids with an evil babysitter…right? _He thought to himself as he entered his home and ascended the stairs to his room. He plopped down in his favorite bean-bag chair and began playing "Crash Nebula Meets The Crimson Chin", but the thought nagged at him more then Wanda ever could.

His godparents could tell he was distracted, and it worried them. The whole experience had been a tiny bit traumatic, with him learning that sooner or later they would leave and he wouldn't remember them at all. They both had been hesitant about telling him about that, because they were afraid that he would become so paranoid about letting his secret out that he would slip up. Wanda decided to take charge and try to soothe her godson's obviously frayed nerves.

"What's the matter Sport? You haven't gotten past level one since you started playing." she said, trying to mask the concern she felt. Timmy shook his head and glanced up at her with his baby blue eyes.

"It's nothing really Wanda. It's just…I'm wondering if the future changed at all since I beat Vicky." he responded. He was very nervous about what changes could've been made, but at the same time, he knew that Vicky wouldn't be in control, so the future had to be better for it…right?

"Well Timmy, if you want to see what happened…all you got to do is wish yourself there and see it first hand. We'll go along to make sure you're safe and grant anything you need along the way." Wanda responded. She too was curious about the future and how it could've changed (more then likely for the better) for Timmy. She noticed her godson contemplating the move, then with a big smile, he made his decision.

"All right then, let's do it! Cosmo, Wanda…I wish I had my Time Scooter and that it was set for twenty years into the future!" With stereo smiles, his godparents waved their wands. With a puff of smoke that read "FUTURE POOF", his Time Scooter appeared before him once more. He hoped on, Wanda taking the disguise of his helmet and Cosmo as his backpack, revved the engine, and took off in a brilliant flash of light.

It only took a matter of moments for the three intrepid time travelers to reach their destination. When they settled down, Wanda resumed her guise of his wristwatch as they gazed around the futuristic Dimmsdale. Timmy was awe struck at the variety of flying cars and transportation tubes that criss-crossed the bustling skyline of his hometown.

"Whoa, talk about futuristic! This is cool!" Cosmo yelled as the three got their bearings.

After that shock settled down in his gut, he looked straight forward, and realized that he was indeed in his own backyard! His blue eyes grew wide as he took in the sight. The single flower that had sprung up after he buried his time-capsule had grown into a full flowering bush.

"Man, it's like my house didn't change but the city sure did! This is awesome!" Timmy yelled, pumping his fists in the air. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like kids coming around the corner. "Quick, I wish we were invisible!" he said quickly. With a flash, he and his godparents were invisible as the two children came sprinting around the corner of the house.

They skidded to a stop right in front of them, not even knowing that he was there. The boy, who looked suspiciously like Timmy held a shovel while the girl…obviously his twin sister, pointed to the spot in front of the bush.

"Right here little brother, this looks perfect for Mommy's new garden! I can't wait to see it when it grows!" the girl squealed. Timmy couldn't place it, but the girl reminded him of someone…familiar. The high pitched voice, the glasses…the eyes…everything was familiar except the hair. It looked like his own.

_Who am I thinking of? It's definitely not Trixie that's for sure. _he mused as the boy dug into the dirt. Suddenly, the sound of metal-on-metal rings out and the two kids give the shovel an odd look. Both were very excited as they looked into the hole and saw a rusted, dirt encrusted _Johnny Hunt_ lunchbox staring up at them. They pulled it out, gave each other excited looks and took off for the back door.

"Alright guys, let's follow them and see what's going on. They both look strangely familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. The boy looks like me, I know that much…it's the girl I'm not sure of." Timmy called as the three made their way behind the children.

"Hey Daddy, what's this?" the girl asked, holding the lunchbox out. The man turned and gave the two a warm smile, revealing himself to be a thirty year old Tim Turner. Ten year old Timmy saw this, pumped his fist and began to dance.

"I'm still cool! I'm still cool!" he chanted. Then he noticed his future self kneeling down to his kids' level and cradling the lunchbox like an old friend.

"Hey, I remember this, it's my time capsule." the elder Tim said as he opened it and riffled through it. He came across one particular photo that made him give a thoughtful look, then a smile.

Timmy made his way through the house to the front door. In a sleek, candy apple red hover-car sat a beautiful woman in the passenger seat. Timmy squinted to make out who it was for sure, but couldn't because the windshield was a little foggy from the chill of the morning.

Wanda did the same thing as Cosmo spun around in circles above her. With her fairy eyes, she _could _make out who the woman was…and she was sure that ten year old Timmy wouldn't like it one bit.

"Aw well, time to go to work, and time for your babysitter." thirty year old Tim said as he opened the door. Suddenly, a robotic figure entered that chilled Timmy. It looked almost _exactly_ like Vicky always had.

"_Hi Mr. Turner. I'm here to baby sit the little targets…I mean the "precious gifts from above." _it said, in a processed "Vicky-like" voice before "laughing" sarcastically. The twins, fearful of the robot ducked quickly behind their father's legs, who gave the robot a thoughtful look.

"Hmmm, there's something about this that's familiar, but I…" but before he could finish, the alarm on his wristwatch went off, signaling something of importance.

"Whoops, gotta go, gonna be late. Bye Tammy! Bye Tommy!" he said as he wriggled the children off his legs. He took the lunchbox with him as he stepped out the door. The robot spun its head to give the man a final farewell.

"_Have a memorable day Mr. Turner!" _it called after him. He gave his kids a big, toothy smile before slamming the door. Once closed, the robot turned towards the frightened Turner twins and its limbs shot out various torture devices and weapons.

"No, don't leave! Take us with you!" both children yelped from the front window as a chainsaw stared up behind them. If Timmy had looked closely at the fishbowl on the table, he would've been no doubt shocked to see a future Cosmo and Wanda floating there, taking in the whole scene.

"Like father, like son!" future Wanda quipped.

"Tell me about it!" future Cosmo responded. However, Timmy did not see this. He had made his way past his future self and was now staring in at the woman in the car. She was gorgeous, with long raven hair that apparently came down to her mid back, a white blouse underneath a black vest, a plaid mini-skirt, ruby red lips, a full feminine frame, a brilliant smile and amethyst eyes.

In his mind, Timmy was still trying to place who this could be. Everything screamed _Trixie_ to him until he saw her eyes. He still couldn't place them, but Wanda could. She knew exactly who it was, but kept her mouth shut so Timmy could figure it out himself.

"Ready to go honey?" his older self asked the woman after a passionate kiss.

"Absolutely…hey what's that in your hand?" the woman asked. _That voice…it sounds familiar, but I…no…NO! IT CAN"T BE! _Timmy's mind screamed. By the look on his face, Wanda knew he had figured it out. His look was that of revulsion, shock, and horror all mixed together.

"It's my old time-capsule. I forgot I buried it when we were ten. The kids found it when they started planting your garden. We'll go through it later Toot." he said with a smile as they pulled out of the driveway. Ten year old Timmy was now on his knees in the grass, trying to keep his lunch down.

"Not Tootie! NOOOOOOOOO!" Timmy screamed as his godparents floated down to him. Cosmo looked confused, but Wanda had a look of irritation mixed with anger on her face.

"Tootie? I thought for sure it was Veronica!" Cosmo squealed from his right side. Wanda only sighed and rolled her eyes at her loving (yet sometimes air-headed) husband. She ignored him and tried to comfort her godson.

"Come on Timmy, what's so bad about Tootie? It seems that you're very happy with her here in the future." she said. Timmy could only turn to her, his face still green around the gills.

"Because she's creepy and stalks me everywhere I go, and most importantly: she ISN'T TRIXIE!" he said, yelling the last part. This angered his godmother, who floated down and, in a rare fit of violence towards him, _whapped _him along the side of his head with her wand.

"So what? She's always believed in you when no one else did. Remember the time Francis stole all of your stuff? She was the only one who thought you could beat him." she began, hands on her hips.

"And remember the Crimson Chin doll? You said…and I quote: "It will be our little secret…of love!". I can tell you have feelings for her Timmy, and in my estimation Trixie shows no signs of ever outgrowing her snobbish, uncaring ways towards you. So why don't you give poor Tootie a chance sport? She does care about you, and has to deal with Vicky more then you do." she finished. She could see the gears turning in his mind. He knew she was right about Trixie, and she was right about his feelings towards Tootie.

"Ughh, you're right Wanda. I do look very happy with her, and she does become the mother to my kids down the line. Let's go home so I can talk with Tootie." Timmy sighed as they made their way to the hidden Time Scooter.

"I wish we were visible again." he said quickly, revving the engine and punching in the coordinates. They _poofed_ back into sight, then blasted off back into the present. Back in his old room, Timmy reflected on what he had seen. He was silent for about ten minutes, before making a fateful wish.

"I wish we were at Vicky's house." he said. The three _poofed _away in a cloud that read LOVE'S IN THE AIR. They arrived at the front door, and cautiously knocked. A young girl with pigtails answered the door and immediately got excited.

"TIMMY! HI!" Tootie screamed as she locked him in a tight embrace.

"Hi…Tootie." was all he could say as she squeezed him so tight the air rushed out of his body. He pulls away and holds her at arms length, gathering the courage to say what's on his mind.

"Tootie, we need to talk, ok?" he finally says. The two sit down on the porch (Vicky was off on a babysitting job) and have a long, heart-to-heart talk, covering how Tootie feels and how Timmy feels. The two agree on being friends for now, and when they are older, maybe (and Timmy vigorously stressed _maybe_) becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

After they shook on their new agreement, a rousing game of tag began, the two laughing and having fun until Vicky showed up and just glared at them, at which time, Timmy sped off towards home. If you listened real close while they were playing, you could actually hear Chester screaming.

**Meanwhile, in future Dimmsdale…**

The Turners were on their way home after a romantic dinner that Tootie won at her high pressure Fashion Designer job. As they drove, both were suddenly overcome with a powerful shudder that nearly made Tim lose control of the vehicle. Once the sensation wore off, the pair gazed at one another.

"Honey, were you suddenly overcome with images of us playing tag in my front yard when we were kids?" Tootie asked.

"I sure was baby. I was also overcome with a sense that we have been friends since we were kids, and that's why we make such a great couple. It's almost like these memories were just now unlocked." Tim replied, pulling into their driveway.

The couple walked hand in hand into their humble home, happy not only with their current lives, but for two things: one that their friends Trixie Tang-Phillips, A.J. Phillips, Veronica Star-McBadbat and Chester McBadbat found happiness together; and two with how everything that had happened between them in the past had led to this moment in their lives.

**The End. **

_A/N: Read and Review. I hope everyone enjoyed this. This came about after watching "Channel Chasers" for the first time in a while and asking one simple question: what if? _


End file.
